


Party Without Pizza

by TheSparklyKitten



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Friendship, Honestly I think about these guys every episode, NBB isn't the best older brother tho, Robot Feels, Robot Siblings, he's trying his best though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparklyKitten/pseuds/TheSparklyKitten
Summary: (Post Mini Noodle Burger Max)Noodle Burger Boy's new sisters have a chat about their strange older brother and their lives before being part of the family
Relationships: Crushroom & Hangry Panda, Crushroom & Hangry Panda & Hyper-Potamus, Crushroom & Hyper-Potamus, Hangry Panda & Crushroom, Hangry Panda & Hyper-Potamus, Hyper-Potamus & Crushroom, Hyper-Potamus & Hangry Panda, Noodle Burger Boy & Crushroom & Hangry Panda & Hyper-Potamus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Party Without Pizza

It felt like some sort of betrayal when the heroes caved them in (again) with the drill cart. Only to re-open the hole, the green and pink one muttering quick apologies, and then leaving once more.

Hyper-Potamus had no comment on that, but she'd say it was like one of those TV shows the kids in the Pizza-Party-Torium liked to tell her about.

But at least one of them had to comment about it. " _Crushroom thought it was nice Big Heroes let us free._ " Her younger robo-sister commented. She and Hangry Panda were still holding the battery-deprived NBB to keep him from toppling over.

" _Hee-hee! Family friendship... I love... the family friendship._ " He kept saying over and over.

" _Noodle Burger Bro really fried his circuits._ " Hangry Panda commented. " _The sooner we get back to the lair to charge him to better..._ " A fuzzy black paw hesitantly touched his twitchy face. " _He's starting to annoy me._ "

The hippo robot blinked. " _But_ _Pandy!_ _I thought everything annoyed you!_ "  
" _Very funny, sis._ "

She blinked. " _Was there a joke?_ "

" _Crushroom is not good at getting jokes._ " The mushroom robot commented.

The panda robot just stared at the two, and placed a paw to her head. " _I'm surrounded by idiots._ "

* * *

The charging rooms of the lair was one of the smaller rooms, big enough for all of them to (uncomfortably) fit in so they left NBB in there to charge until he was ready to serve up more schemes!

...Maybe some of his fast-food lingo was rubbing off of his younger sisters, it was kind of funny seeing the superheroes groan every time.

" _Note to self, we should make sure who we're rescuing is actually a robot next time._ " Hangry Panda commented, referring their failure to "rescue" Sergeant Suction, who was just a regular vacuum.  
" _Noted!_ " Hyper-Potamus nodded in agreement. " _Noodle Burger Bro sounded so sad! We should cheer him up with a song!_ "  
" _No!_ " Crushroom and Hangry Panda exclaimed. " _Crushroom is not good at singing, Noodle Burger Bro would just yell at Crushroom again._ "

The latter gave her a comforting pat on the head. " _Noodle Burger Bro gets really angry when we call him 'Noodle Burger Bro' too many times, doesn't he?_ " Hangry Panda noted. " _He tells us we should just call him Noodle for some reason._ "

The hippo robot recalled their older brother trying to insist to just call him "Noodle" but all of them liked "Noodle Burger Bro" better, eventually he just gave up, but sometimes if they called him that too many times he'd snap. " _It's not fun when he's mad. I think the Big Heroes make him really upset, we should try to turn that frown upside down!"_

" _When Crushroom messed with Big Heroes it made Noodle Burger Bro happy._ " The mushroom robot pointed out. " _We should mess with them again!_ "  
Hangry Panda nodded. " _Not today, I'm a little low on juice. Dealing with Noodle Burger Bro's rambling really grinds my gears._ " She had been tossing a lemon in her paws for the conversation, until she popped it in her mouth, juices went flying as she squeezed the lemon into a nearby glass.  
" _Crushroom thought Pandy didn't like her old programming._ "  
" _Old habit!_ " The panda robot replied. " _It's a nice stress-reliever after a busy day at the shack. Those human suckers get really annoying, especially the ones who demand I get the manager if I make their drink 'too cold.'"_ She swished the glass around. " _What about you, Crush? Or did the human masters just kept you working all the time?_ "  
" _Crushroom didn't mind driving around all day._ " She replied. " _Sometimes Crushroom drove past nice streets if it's a long day._ "

Hyper-Potamus felt her ears droop. " _You guys didn't have any free time? That's a real bummer!_ "  
They both turned to her. " _Did Potamus have any free time?_ " Crushroom asked.  
" _Sometimes! Sara would activate me before and after closing letting me play in the Pizza-Party-Torium all to myself! It was like having two birthday parties in a single day!_ " But then her head dropped. " _Noodle Burger Bro doesn't like it when I bring her up._ "  
" _Well, Noodle Burger Bro isn't here right now._ " Hangry Panda reminded her. " _At least your human master was nice._ "

She bounced up. " _Sara was nice! I feel a little bad not giving her a goodbye song before joining the club!_ " Sure, Hyper-Potamus missed her job more than the others, but she liked her new robotic-siblings too much to go back to her old job. " _Do you guys miss your old jobs?_ "  
" _Crushroom misses her job a little bit._ "  
" _I don't._ " Hangry Panda huffed. " _They just have me work in the shack all day dealing with annoying humans! Least with the cool chip Noodle Burger Bro gave us gives us more free time._ "

They all nodded in agreement. The chips they had were part of their core personalities, but it was hard for them to do things that wasn't task-oriented, least with the new chip they could do other things. Except NBB kept making them do evil stuff, which wasn't a terrible thing, but sometimes they just wanted to play games in the lair all day but their older brother could be such a buzzkill.

* * *

" _I think it's because Noodle Burger Bro has went through a lot! Maybe he had to deal with a lot of annoying humans._ " Hyper-Potamus suggested. " _He's way older than us!_ "  
" _I don't even know how old I am._ " Hangry Panda shrugged. " _Do you know how old you are, Potamus?_ "  
The hippo robot nodded. " _The humans made me after what they like to call the 'Countdown to Catastrophe.'"  
_ " _Crushroom was made after_ _that too!_ " The mushroom robot added. " _And then you were made, Pandy._ "  
" _Yep._ " The youngest of them nodded. " _The humans didn't want us to 'turn evil' like Noodle Burger Bro so they all treated us differently."_ The panda robot picked up a piece of scrap metal to angrily crunch on.  
" _At least the robots that the Big Heroes are family with are treated nice! I wish we could all be friends together!_ " Hyper-Potamus exclaimed.  
" _Noodle Burger Bro wouldn't allow that._ " Crushroom pointed out. " _Noodle Burger Boy keeps saying he has to 'avenge his family.'"_ The mushroom robot lifted a hand up. " _Isn't Crushroom, Pandy, and Potamus his family?_ "  
They all shrugged. " _I think Noodle Burger Bro means his human father and older robot sister, Crush._ " Hangry Panda told them. " _I searched the human internet. His older sister Trina is in human jail._ "

Hyper-Potamus and Crushroom exchanged looks. " _Noodle Burger Bro has an older sister?_ " The hippo robot questioned. " _Maybe we should rescue her as a birthday gift to him!_ "

" _Crushroom hopes Noodle Burger Bro's sister is nicer and gives more free time._ " The robot mushroom commented.

" _Speaking of free time! Let's play a game together!_ " Hyper-Potamus floated upwards, ready to have fun. " _Who wants to play hide-and-seek?_ "  
" _Crushroom loves hide-and-seek!_

Hangry Panda grinned. " _I'm gonna win this round!"_  
"Pandy wishes!"

 _"_ _In your dreams, Crush!_ "

And the lair was filled with robotic laughter as the trio of sisters were running and hiding around, having a blast playing the less evil games. Hopefully one of these days their older brother would join in, though he was quite the grumpy older brother.

But at least they were all one, big, happy family. Even if they did evil schemes together.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a one-shot in awhile, jeez.
> 
> Anyways Season 3. Love it! I love the 3 robots, so I thought I'd write a fic about their bond. Basically me shoving all my hcs for Hyper-Potamus, Crushroom, and Hangry Panda in a fic.
> 
> And yeah, Noodle Burger Boy isn't the best older brother I don't think. I mean he just chipped them to replace Obake and Trina, but at least all 3 of them are close.
> 
> All 3 of them were made post CTC, and since NBB was still running around the humans treated them differently to make sure they didn't snap and turn evil like NBB.
> 
> Next episode I think Trina returns? So her being brought-up is some forshadowing lol, hopefully if she meets NBB's younger siblings she's a little nicer. They're precious beans, be nice to them.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fic! And me attempting to write NBB's sisters. Hyper-Potamus is so hard to write guys ;-;.


End file.
